A New Start With Love
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Fawn Frost has not dated anyone since three years ago. The last person she loved with her heart was The Miz. John Cena one of her best friends came in and helped her. She fell in love with him and stayed out of his way when he got married. Now he is singal again, John has his sights on someone very close to him. Will Fawn let John love her or push him away? John Cena/ Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Starting all over again

**I own Fawn Frost/ Samantha Francis. The story starts off in 2012.**

My fans know me as the diva, Fawn Frost. I have not had a boyfriend in three years. My last boyfriend was Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz. We had started dating when I started working for WWE in ECW. Mike had come up to me and made me laugh and we became friends and few weeks later started to date. Mike and I got off right away and everything was perfect for us. He was my first to have sex with. I had love him with all my heart until we moved to Raw and he started looking towards Maryse. He had eyes for her like he did for me one time. I told him that I would always be his friend and a part of my family. It was really bad when I had to work in a storyline with him in 2011-2012 and it brought back memories.

"Hey, Sammie. How is my snow leopard today?" Randy said

"Good, how is Samantha and Alanna?" I replied

"They are both doing good. Alanna cannot wait to see you again." Randy said

I smiled at Randy. We had been friends since I started working in a storyline with him in 2010. That is where I got the nickname Snow leopard from because I was quick on my feet and could think my next move quick. I hugged Randy and kissed him on his cheek as he left to go get changed into his ring gear. I put in my green head phones and picked out a song on my I- pod. I sang along with the song "Cowboy Cassonva". Just then, someone shook my shoulder and I looked up. John Cena stood in front of me smiling.

"Has anyone told Samantha Francis that she has a beautiful singing voice?" John asked

"Is The Champ flirting with me? I do not think it is going to work very well." I replied

John placed his hands by my sides and brushed a piece of my hair out of my light blue eyes. I had dirty blond hair and I was five foot two. John and I had been friends since I came onto Raw. He had come up and talked to me backstage when I was all alone. He made me laugh and we enjoyed a lot of the same things. Also, liked many of the same things. When we started our storyline togather, we became even closer. Since May, I notice a change in John. He never wanted to talk to me about what was going on in his life. He would always tell me everything.

"I did not know if you heard but, Liz and I are divorced and it has went through." John said

"Oh, that was what was getting you down. I heard that you were not getting along with her in May when I asked Randy." I replied

"I figured as much. Sometimes The Viper can't keep his mouth shut for his own good." John growled

"How does it feel to be a signal man again?" I asked

"Not so sure. You see there is this..." John began to say until a crewman came and called for me. John rubbed the back of his neck. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and a hug. He helped me down off of the crates I was sitting on. I ran back behind the screen and waited. I was wearing my blue ring gear. My top was a little blue tank top with my symbol of a frozen heart on the front. My bottoms were black ring tights with black boots and white designs on them. My theme song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet played and I did my kiss peace sign pose. My face went crazy and chanted my name. Tonight, I was going to face Kaitlyn. What was on my mind was what John was trying to say to me. I watched as Kaitlyn came into the ring and smiled at me. The bell rung and we went at each other.

Kaitlyn threw me down on the mat and I bounced. My back arched up from the pain of hitting the mat. I quickly got back up and pushed her into a turnbuckle and did a bulldog turnbuckle. Kaitlyn stumbled a little and elbowed me making me fall on my back. She went for the pin and only got the one count. Kaitlyn pulled me up and I gave her an ice breaker for what I call a jaw breaker. We were really tiring ourselves out. Kaitlyn set up for a spear and was heading for me. I dodged it and set up for a Icy Touch, my finishing move. The Icy Touch is a Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam. I hit my finisher just right and went for the three count and got it. Fans cheered and my music rang through the area. I helped Kaitlyn and have her a hug before going backstage. When I was walking up the ramp, I gave high fives to fans. I got backstage and went to check on my blood sugar. I was diagnosed one year ago since October and been doing very well. I changed in a black tank top and blue jeans and went to catering. Two arms wrapped around my waist and carried me to catering. "Cena, put me down! I can walk you know." I said as I punched his back. I did get a good look at his ass as we were walking. "Cena, I want to be put down! Everyone is looking at me and I do not like it!" I said as I hit him. "You are fine. You need to stop bitching." John replied as he walked along. I started to bitch some more when I yipped. He slapped my ass so he wanted to play that game. I heard him laugh as I yipped. He was so going to get it now. I leaned down and slapped him hard on the ass. John did not even say a word and I crossed my arms.

We arrived at catering and John grabbed my food while still holding me over his shoulder. I was sure every male was getting a good view of my ass. I felt another slap on my ass and glared at the back of his head. "What was that for?" I asked as I slapped the back of his head. "You did not answer my question." He replied and he carried me over to sit down. John set the plate down and then carried me to get a drink. I was so going to get him back for this. John walked back over to the table and set the pop down. He set me down and I tried to get away. I failed really bad and he had me in his lap. I growled at him and he laughed at me. Randy showed up when he smiled at me as I struggled in John's arms.

"You are enjoying this. Mark my words Randy, pay back is a bitch." I said

"I have every told you that you and John are perfect for each other. You are a cut couple." Randy replied

"I do not understand why I hang out with you guys." I said

Randy and John laughed. What I saw what john got me, I smiled. He had grabbed chocolate cover strawberries, which would help me. There were so many and I knew that I was not going to eat them all. I brought up a strawberry up to my lip and John grabbed my hand. He brought the strawberry up to his lips and took a bite. I growled and put the end on the plate.

"Do that again and I will rip your throat out with my teeth." I growled

"Somebody had been watching to much Teen Wolf and having wet dreams about Derek Hale." John replied

"Who is Derek Hale?" Randy asked

"Just the most amazing bad boy ever, who is a werewolf and drives a Camaro." I replied

"He just sounds so dreamy." John said in a girly voice

"The things I would do to that man, especially in the back of that Camaro." I said

"That is too much information." Randy whined

I laughed a little. Randy had never done bad things with his wife. What got to me was how John was acting around me. He even fed me some strawberries and I hit him for that. Randy and I had a nice talk and asked if I had heard anything about Mike and I told him no. Randy soon left and I told him I would catch him later. I turned in John's lap to face him. "What were you going to say to me before I was called out into the ring?" I asked him as I looked in to his eyes. "It was not really important. "John replied as he lay his head on my chest. "You can tell me anything, John. I care for you deeply and will always be there for you needed me. You were there when I broke up with Mike and took care of me." I said as I rubbed his head. After John helped me, I fell for him. He was with Liz and I did not get in their way. I was there when John told me he was going to ask Liz to marry him. I fell for him even more. Liz never really liked me and John and I danced at his wedding. Now, I wanted to know what was going on.

"What I was trying to say was there is this girl who has been in my life for a while now. I just reloaded my feelings for her after going through my divorce. She has been withe by my side for a long time. I want to tell her that I love her. I love you Samantha Francis." John said

He then leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and tender; it was the perfect first kiss. John had his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. This was a moment I had been waiting for. The man I had love confessed his love for me. John ended the kiss and looked into my icy blue eyes. He smiled at me as I smiled back at him.

"John Cena, I have loved you ever since you healed my heart from the last person. As I have watched you and gotten closer to you, I have come to love you more." I said

"Will you go out with me, Samantha?" John asked

"Yes, I will." I replied

John smiled and rested his forehead against mine and carried me to go get our bags. We grabbed our bags and headed to the hotel. John held my hand in his as we drove and listen to music. We arrived at the hotel and got a room with two beds in it. I set my bag on the bed to the right and dug out my pajamas. John headed into the bathroom first and I decided to text Randy. I had a feeling he knew about this all along.

_"Did you knew about this all along, Randel? You could have dropped some hints on me. Love you, Sammie :)" _

_"Yes, what would be the fun in that. Is he better than any Derek Hale or Tyler Hoechlin? Love you to, Randy ;)"_

Damn it, he just used Derek Hale and Tyler Hoechiln who plays Derek Hale. Now I would be having dreams about both of them thanks to Randy.

_"When did he tell you and I am not sure. I will tell you about the dreams that I have about them. ;)"_

_"John told me about a week ago. I do not need to know about the details. Up for breakfast in the morning?"_

_"Yes, You are going to know about the details. You put yourself in this situation. Good night and I love you, Sammie :)"_

_"Ok, good night and I love you too, Randy."_

John came out of the shower and I hurried in. I turned on warm water and stepped in. The warm water ran down my aching back and relaxed my muscles. Just then, the door slammed and sighed. "Let me guess you had to go pee." I said as I rubbed shampoo into my hair. "You are right. I hope you do not mind." John replied as he stood by the toilet. "Just don't peek and we will be fine." I replied as I rinsed my hair. John finished and washed his hands. O washed my body and wrapped a dark purple towel around me as I got out. it was very cold in the hotel room and it made me dry myself off fast. I checked my blood sugar and injected my insulin. Quickly, I put on my dark blue cameo bottoms on and my black cami. John was lying on the bed when I walked out of the bathroom." Would you like to watch an episode of Teen Wolf with me?" I asked as I brushed my hair. John thought about it for a minute and said sure. 'i guess it could not hurt and i have to find out some stuff on what you like since you are my girlfriend that i don't already know." John replied as he looked over at me with his baby blue eyes. I went over and lay on the bed next to him and pulled up the episode online with my laptop. The episode was called Abomination and it was from season two. During the episode John asked me a lot of questions about the main characters. I answered them the best I could. He seemed to like the character Stiles and Scott to where I liked all three of them. After, John turned off my laptop and set it on the table. He pulled me into his arms as i was already falling asleep. He kissed my forehead and nuzzled into my neck. We both fell asleep in each other's arms not worried about anything and focused on us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Date

The sunlight came in and hit me in my face. I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I felt a soft breath on the back of my neck. John laid there still asleep with a smile on my face. My phone alarm had gone off and I needed to do my morning routine. Gently, I lifted Johns arms and got off the bed. I went to my blue duffle bag and grabbed my meter and insulin. Quietly, I shut the bathroom door and used my meter before taking my insulin. Randy was going to be pissed if I was late. Just then, my cell phone went off and I cursed under my breath. Quickly, I open the bathroom door and ran for my phone. It was too late, John was already up and moving.

"Hello." I said

"Hey, it is your favorite person in the world. You know The Viper." Randy replied

"Nope, does not ring a bell. My favorite person in the world is Derek Hale. You sound nothing like him." I answered

"That hurt, Snow leopard. What are you up to?" Randy asked

"I am just laying in bed naked with nothing covering me." I replied

It was quiet on the other end and John was trying not to laugh. His dimples were showing and I loved when his dimpled showed. "Am I making you hard right now as you are thinking about me naked?" I teased as I smiled.

"It is not funny. Dam it!" Randy cursed

"Oh my word, I am. Randy you are a perv, thinking about your best friend naked." I replied

"You are the one that said something about being naked." Randy countered

" That does not mean you act upon it. Even John is in the room with me and he is not acting on it." I said as I looked over at him and noticed that it was affecting him too. "I have miss spoken. You guys are pervs and I wish Hale was here to save me." I said as I rolled my eyes

"I will meet you guys down in the lobey to go to breakfast at nine thirty. I need to go take a cold shower." Randy replied

"Ok. Randy, have I told you how much I love you and that you are the best friend and brother figure a girl could ask for." I said

"I know and I love you too, Sammie." Randy replied

I hung the phone up and started to look for something to wear. I was bending down and I grabbed a pair of underwear that feel out of my bag. John was in the shower and I quickly changed. I had a pair of jeans on and my blue bra. I was looking for a good shirt to wear. The bathroom door opened and John walked out with shorts. My eyes glazed over his figure and I forgot to I was just in a bra. I saw the smirk come over John's face. "Don't even think about it!" I warned as I slipped over a dark Greyson t-shirt on. I grabbed my black frame glasses and put them on. They were a purple blue on the inside and the frames were not to thick and not too thin. They were on the middle and I loved them. I sat an the edge of the bed and put on a pair of red socks. I put on my DC shoes that were black and multi color. I tied my shoes up and looked up and saw John's bubbly ass. A blush crept over my face.

"Thanks John. Now I am not going to be able to think straight all day now. Do you see me socking out my ass or boobs. No." I said

"It seems like you have been enjoying the views a lot to day. Maybe I should just stand naked every time we are in the room." John replied

"Do you really want to get jumped and let me have my way with you!" I growled

John laughed and was out the door. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. I locked the door behind me and felt someone squeeze my ass. "You are a ass man." I said as I smacked John's ass. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand in his as we walked down to the lobey. I ran up and hugged Randy when I saw him. I kissed his cheek and walked down the street to an I-Hop. We sat down in a back corner away from all the people.

"I can not believe that happened to you Randy. I am starting to wonder if you have wet dreams about me." I said looking at Randy from across the table. I was sitting by the window.

"I do not. You the one who said you were naked. You should have thought about that before you sai that. You should have remembered that your friend was a guy." Randy replied

I rolled my eyes and decided to get omelette and a diet coke. John got pancakes with scrambled eggs with whip cream on top. Randy got bacon with waffles. The waiter came and took their order. The waiter lingered his eyes on me for way to long and John grabbed My hand and intertwined their figures togather and rested the hands on the table. The waiter walked quickly away. I smiled at John.

"You ok, Hun?" I asked

"I just do not get the nerve of some people. He was eyeing you up like his favorite candy. I did not like it." John growled

"Seems like you are wrapped around her figure, John." Randy commented

I kissed John and squeezed his hand. It had been a while since someone had made her this happy. We all talked and laughed having a good time. Soon, the food came and they all started to eat. I ate most of her food and got pissed at John. He fed some of his pancakes to her and got whip cream on her cheek. He then licked it of and I got really red. Randy smirk and I slapped his arm. They then headed to the gym to work out for a bit. I say Kaitlyn over on the gym and went to talk to her. Kaitlyn and I were very funny together and enjoyed each others company.

"So, I hear that you are getting some Cena ass." Kaitlyn said

"Shut up. I have not slept with him yet." I replied

"Well, do you know what you are wearing tonight and where you are getting ready?" Kaitlyn asked

"I have no clue. You want to go shopping and help me pick something out?" I replied

"Sure." Kaitlyn said

We continued to work out and lifted weights. I glanced over at Randy and John a couple of times and John shook his ass at me. I rolled my eyes and thought about slapping it but, he would get me back. I then saw John messing around with Randy trying to give him a kiss on the cheek. I was laughing really hard.

"You need to control your boyfriend!" Randy shouted

"How would you like me to do that?" I asked

"Just do something!" Randy yelled

I sighed and knew I would kick myself later for this. I pulled my grey shirt over my head and exposed my sports bra underneath. John stopped straight in his tracks and looked over at me. He glazed over my figure like a predator and lick his lips as he slowly walked over to me. I started to run away from him. He try to grab me but, I dodge him.

"You own me the first season of Teen Wolf, Orton!" I shouted as I ran.

Randy laughed and I glared at him. I knew this would bite me in the ass. I was running out of ideas and John had me cornered. I cursed under my breath and started to crawl under in between his legs. John grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him. I tried to get away but, it was no good. I cursed under my breath as he pulled me up into his arms and held on to me. He kissed me and asked for permission in and I granted it. I had to admit he was a better kisser than Miz. I heard Kaitlyn clear her throat and told John I had to go. We raced put there to a little dress shop to look for a dress.

"What are your favorite colors, Sammie?" Kaitlyn asked

"My favorite colors are blue, purple, and green." I replied

We searched the rack for something that catches our eyes. It seemed like hours before we found anything. Kaitlyn found the perfect dress. It was blue with thin strapes and a black belt in the middle. I went to go try it on and show Kaitlyn. I came out with a bright smile on my face.

"You look amazing. John is going to love it." Kaitlyn said

I spun around and giggled. I paid for the dress and went back to the hotel. Kaitlyn took the bag and took the dress to her room so I could put it on later. I used my car key and walked in. John was not back from hanging out with Randy. My hair fell into my eyes and I brushed it away. I smelled really bad and went to go take a shower. I picked a pair of shorts and one of John's t-shirts to wear. I showered quickly and put on the clothes. I went and watched Pitch Black with Riddick played by Vin Diesel. I would love to be with Vin in bed. Damn it, John was taking forever to get here so I called room service for lunch. Soon, the door opened and John walked in.

"Hey, Sweetness." John said

"Hey, Hun. I thought you were making out with Randy." I joked

"Now why would I do that when I have a wonderful, smart, funny, and beautiful woman." John replied

"Is Mr. Cena trying to sweet coat me?" I asked

John smiled and pushed me back onto the bed. He kissed me and got on top of me. I smirked up at him. John rolled over to the side and wrapped me up in his arms. I sigh and continued to watch the movie. Room service came and John rolled the cart in. I got up and checked my blood sugar with my meter. Then, I walked back into room.

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" John asked

"Got a problem with it?" I asked

He took one of them and ate it. I growled at him and glared. John started to take another one and I ran up and took it from him. I smirked at him as I ate it. John took another one and held it up where I could not reach it. I growled at him and thought of a plan to get. I walked over to him and stood in front o him with my back turned to him. I started to rub up against him. John whined a little and lowered his arm. I grabbed the strawberry and ate it. I saw it was time to go.

"See you later, handsome. Don't forget to pick me up at Kaitlyn's room." I said as I kissed him on the lips and went out. I knocked on Kaitlyn's door and she answered it. Kaitlyn rushed me inside and shut the door. I slipped my dress on and put in earrings. I went and sat down in a chair in front of a mirror. Kaitlyn plugged in her curling iron so it would heat up. She brushed my hair and then grabbed the curling iron. Kaitlyn started to curl my hair.

"John is going to love you. You are looking beautiful." Kaitlyn said

I blushed a little and soon Kaitlyn was done curling my hair. There was a knock on the door and Kaitlyn went to answer it. John stood there smiling dressed in a dark grey shirt and tie. He smiled at me and I turned to Kaitlyn.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her.

"You are welcome." Kaitlyn replied as she hugged back.

I took John's arm and we headed towards the restaurant. It was very fancy and big with the colors of white and red everywhere. We were seated at a booth. I smiled up at John.

"This is amazing and I do not deserve this." I said

"You do, Samantha. You are amazing and look beautiful tonight." John replied

I kissed him and smirk. I went to the bathroom and check my blood sugar level. I was fine and went to go sit by John. He had ordered for me and I smiled. I cuddled next to John while waiting for our food. Our food finally came and we had some white wine with it. I had a shrimp pasta sald and John had steak. They ate and John made her laugh. John got them a piece of cake with whip cream on top. They ate and then went back to the hotel room.

"That was the most amazing date, I have ever had." I said as I tackled John onto the bed.

"You are worth it." John replied

I snuggled up against him and kissed him. This was one of the best choices I could have made.


End file.
